Valkyria Forsberg Lisker
.]] *'Name:' Valkyria Forsberg-Lisker *'Japanese:' ヴァルキュリア・フォーシュバリ・リスカー *'Homeland:' Scandinavia *'Alter Ego:' Guyver II-F *'Voice:' Keiko Toda A former member of Chronos and host to a pseudo-Guyver unit (Chronos' attempt to create their own Guyver units), Valkyria is the manga counterpart of Valcuria from the animated Guyver movie, Guyver: Out of Control in which she replaces the role of Oswald A. Lisker as Guyver II. She is incorporated into the manga storyline as Guyver II Female. She activated the Unit in an unknown location, and for unknown reasons. Appearance She's tall, blonde, and well-proportioned, little is known about this woman besides the fact that she likely originally worked as an inspector for Chronos and that she's activated some kind of artificial Guyver. Powers Her control medallion is synthetic, created by Chronos, and therefore somewhat more limited than an original one. It is prone to power surges if too much energy is expended too quickly, and can only be activated for a limited amount of time. Another effect seems to be that, while the other Guyvers simply retain whatever clothing they were wearing at the time of bio-boosting, her garments seem to burn off or disintegrate when she sheds the armor. The bio-booster organism appears to be the same as the originals', however, and she compensates the relative shortcomings of her armor with a ferocious fighting style. She has noted that doing battle while bio-boosted causes a sensual rush. Story A flashback revealed that she was the step-sister of Oswald Lisker, the original Guyver II. Her mother was Astrid Forsberg and her stepfather was US Senator Robert P. Lisker. Their marriage was arranged by Chronos to unite the powerful American and Swedish Chronos families together. Robert was quite cold to Valkyria, but initially Oswald acted like a big brother to her. After her mother's death she came to resent the submissive role she had been dealt and proceeded to work her way up the ranks of Chronos to avoid being used as a pawn the way her mother was. Her goal to show up her brother was destroyed upon his death, shattering her. She stole the artificial control medallion that was being developed by Chronos and used it, on the spot, to become a Guyver. She then proceeded to fight her way out. She resisted any of Chronos' attempts to stop her. She has been accosted by Richard Guyot to join him; in return, he promised to fulfill all her wishes. She has joined his cause, but it remains to be seen how loyal to him she feels. She is plagued by bouts of fatigue and dizziness even in human form as a result of becoming a Guyver; her powers may come with a fatal expiration date. Guyver: Out of Control (OVA movie) (OVA movie).]] Valcuria (バルキュリア) is the name of the female Chronos agent in the 1986 Out of Control OVA, the first animated incarnation of the Guyver series. She interfaces (via tentacles) with the second (damaged) Guyver unit and becomes Guyver II. She is shown to be a fit individual. In the training room, she does flies on a supine deck machine, some kind of vertical pressing or pulling movement, and back extensions. She was later adapted as the manga character Valkyria. Story .]] .]] Genzo Makishima sets up a trap for the Guyver in the Chronos Japan base, a massive tanker concealing an underwater and underground complex. There he meets and battles Valcuria, now also a Guyver. She has the upper hand throughout the near entirety of the battle, only losing when her Control Medal is further damaged by the confrontation, giving Sho the chance to strike back, damaging it even more. Sho witnesses the Guyver unit starting to devour Valcuria alive, and ends her suffering, obliterating her body with the Mega-Smasher and killing her. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Guyvers Category:Stubs Category:Zoanoids